Madelyn Salvatore - The Salvatore Hybrid
by Klaus'sGirl
Summary: Madelyn Salvatore is the younger sister of Stefan and Damon. She hasn't seen her brothers in over 90 years, let alone talk with them. She comes home to the Original family, all the brothers lover her, and she has loved all of them. Who will she pick now? And Hybrid? What type of hybrid is our youngest Salvatore? Rated T, might change later though... who ever really knows?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! SO I do not own Vampire Diaries. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this FanFic. Please review, I would love to know what you have to say. _**

* * *

_Mystic Falls 1864:_

_ I had been walking through the woods when Daniel came up behind me. I knew he was one of the vampire's, Kathrine had told me. He walked towards me and backed me up against a tree._

_ "Daniel, stay away." I said firmly even though I was scared. _

_ "And what are you going to do if I don't?" he said taking another step towards me. _

_ "I'm warning you Daniel." I said, hoping he wouldn't call my bluff. What was I going to do, he's a vampire! _

_ "You see, I'm hungry. And here you are, all alone." he was about two feet away now. I could see the veins under his eyes start to bulge and knew what came next. I put my arms up to block myself (like that would do any good) and praying that I had a stake or something to fend him off with, when I heard him gasp. I opened my eyes to see him stumbling backwards with a stake coming out of his chest._

_ "How- how did you-" he dropped to the ground and went gray, veins producing all over his body. I started to run. I needed to get home. My whole body ached and I didn't understand why, _had I really been running for that long? _That's when the pain started. It was like a flower from hell blossoming in my stomach. I dropped to the ground screaming._

_In the Salvatore Garden (GPOV)_

_ Kathrine had Damon pushed up against a tree, and was kissing him passionately when she heard it. She broke off and looked towards the forest._

_ "What is it Kathrine?" Damon asked, not happy of having the kiss stopped._

_ Without a word she was gone. She vamp speed through the forest till she came across Madelyn. She was on her knees, bent over, clutching her stomach. _

_ "Oh no." she breathed. "Maddy, honey. I'm going to pick you up, and its going to hurt." she said crouching down next to the girl. She picked her up, and Madelyn screamed again. "I am so sorry." With that she speed back through the forest. Damon was where she had left him, looking worried. When he saw who she was carrying, he ran over._

_ "Here," Kathrine said passing over his sister. "you take her. If I bring her up to the house people will get suspicious. Come on!" She said. She ran up to the house, and found Emily._

_ "Miss Kathrine? What's wrong?" Emily asked._

_ "It's Maddy. She triggered it." Emily's face went pale. "Damon is bring her up now, we must hurry." They both ran out of the house to find Damon just getting there. _

_ "What should we do?" Damon asked, concern all over his face. Emily answered._

_ "Bring her to her room. There is nothing we can do, except make her feel as comfortable as possible." Damon was shocked by this, but he obeyed. He put her down on the bed, and she let out a small yelp. _

_ "It hurts, it hurts." she kept saying, she was shaking really badly. _

_ "What's happening to her?" Damon asked._

_ "She killed a vampire." Kathrine said, sitting down on the bed next to her. "She triggered the gene."_

_ "Gene? What gene?" Damon asked, looking down at his little sister, _had she really just killed a vampire?

_ "Your mother," Emily said. "Was a very powerful witch, a Nigrum witch. They are a dark family. There magic is not pure, its dark; black. When a Nigrum witch kills any supernatural being they trigger the curse that turns their magic black, but they are much more powerful than any other witch, they also have a almost no limits." Emily said all of this with concern in her eyes._

_ "Why is it a curse?" Damon asked, he was so scared for his baby sister._

_ "Because although their limits are few, if they use to much-" she stopped, it looked like she might cry._

_ "They turn into a type of demon." Kathrine finished. Just then Madelyn opened her eyes, Damon backed away from his sister. Her eyes were pure black._

Present Day Mystic Falls.

_I'm going home_ Madelyn thought to herself as she drove into town. Last time she'd been home was in 1912. She had come home for a funeral, and left when she saw Damon feed Stefan. It was horrid. She had just gotten up the nerve to talk to her big brothers for the first time in over 20 years, and she see's Damon practically shove Stefan off the wagon. She had left without saying a word to either of them.

Now here she was, coming home. A century later. She was coming home because a dear friend of hers, a vampire girl name Kayla, had dropped down dead. Madelyn knew from her lineage that the sire of her bloodline was Finn and from what she could gather: when an Original vampire dies, so does everyone else in that bloodline. So she needed to prove this theory, last she'd heard of the Originals they were in her little home town, for god knows what reason. But here she is, in her car, driving home.

She pulled up in front of the boarding house, the place she knew the family lived after the house burned down. She went up to the door and knocked. She was greeted by Kathrine.

"Thank god your alright, Kat!" Madelyn said giving her a hug.

"Um..." Kathrine said awkwardly. "I'm Elena Gilbert." she immediately let her go.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry. I thought you were someone else." Madelyn said blushing like crazy.

"Yea, you thought I was Kathrine. Who are you?" she asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Right! I'm Madelyn Salvatore." Elena looked really confused. "Damon and Stefan's baby sister." she cleared up. Elena's jaw dropped. "And by the look on your face, I'm guessing they never mentioned me. Well, can I talk to one of my brothers?"

"Neither of them are here. Stefan had to- um- I don't know how to put it." Elena said looking worried.

"What is it? Are they ok?" she asked, all of a sudden really worried about her brothers.

"No. Well, Stefan had to go get Damon out of a situation. Someone took him." she said, now looking ultra worried.

"Who?" Madelyn asked, fearing the answer.

"The Originals." Elena said.

"Shit! Where do they live?" When Elena told her, she got in her car and raced over there.

* * *

"Ok, so you give us the other stakes and we will release Damon." Klaus said.

"Nik! He's my play toy!" Rebekah complained.

"Hush Rebekah."

"Don't do it Stefan." Damon said, obviously in a lot of pain.

"Now, what the hell do you think you are doing to my brother?" I said walking into the room. I was a sight to see. My hair, long black and wavy, was down and I was wearing black jeans knee high boots, a tight fitted pink and black lace tank top and a black leather jacket.

"Maddy?" Stefan said his eye's wide in shock. I held up a hand to silence him.

"Later, now Mr. Mikaelson. I suggest you let my big brother go, before I get really mad." I stated walking into the room.

"And you are?" Klaus fake inquired. I was right in front of him know and back handed him across the face as hard as I could sending him spiraling through the room. Rebekah, who had been completely silent with shock let out a screech.

"Really Klaus? Let me recap, the roaring 20's we were madly in love, then you took off 'compelling me' to forget you, and left me alone. Yea. That's me, a one Miss Madelyn Salvatore." Klaus slowly got up, obviously dumbfounded. "Now I repeat. Let my brother go."

"Well, you see." Klaus said back to his normal self-ish. "I still need something from them. You get him back when I get my stakes." With that I vamp sped to the bag with the white oak stakes, took one, and sped back to Rebekah. I grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head back, and placed the stake right above her heart.

"Now. Unless you want her to die! I expect you to let them go!" I yelled at him.

"Take him!" Rebekah screeched. I let her go and ran over to Damon.

"Hey, big brother." I said undoing his hands from the traps they were in. "Let me help you." I said. When I undid the other hand, he fell against me. "Wow, now. You need some blood. Stefan take him home." I ordered.

"You coming?" Stefan asked from the door.

"I'll meet you there." I said turning back to the Originals. When they left, Klaus ran me against a wall, closing of my windpipe.

"How the hell do you remember us? I compelled you!" he yelled at me.

"It's nice to see you too Niklaus." I whispered, barely able to breathe. "Hi Bekah!" I said tilting my head so I could see one of my closest friends. Klaus put me down, but he still looked peeved.

"For real, how did you do that. How are you stronger than both me and my sister?" He asked getting in my face.

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." I said backing out of the room. "I'll see you guys later." I called as I closed the door.

* * *

I knew what was to come as I walked up to the boarding house; yelling, breaking of things, throwing/breaking of vampires, and probably tears and hugs. I went straight in this time, not bothering with the door bell.

"Ok, lets get straight to it. Damon's mad, Stefan has mixed emotions and I'm just glad to have my brothers back." I said walking into the living room. Damon was on the couch, blood bag in hand, and Stefan was pouring himself a drink. "I'll need one of those!" I added, walking over and pouring myself a bourbon.

"Damn straight I'm mad!" Damon said standing up. "I thought you were dead! You never came to visit, you never made contact. Like seriously, what the hell Madelyn! And now you just turn up out of nowhere to save the day?" I sat down on the couch and took a deep breathe.

"After I turned, Kathrine and I-"

"You left with Kathrine!" Damon yelled. "You knew she was alive and never told me!?" Damon screamed at me, his voice thick with betrayal.

"Yes. I did know and I didn't tell you because she asked me not too. She was on the run Damon and she needed everyone to think she was dead so that it couldn't be compelled out of them. I knew because I can't be compelled." I said finishing my drink and pouring another. "Now. Kathrine and I left after the fire, she'd come back for me. We went to Texas. We spent the next few years there. Then she left for some new hiding spot, and I stayed with... a friend. Somehow, word got to me that one of our relatives died, so in 1912 I came back. Yes, I was here. Sage and I traveled up to Mystic Falls together. I had just worked up the courage to come and talk to my big brothers when I saw you, Damon, create the Ripper of Monera. I was horrified. Lexi had told me-"

"Wait! You knew Lexi?" Stefan interjected.

"Yea." I said with a sad smile. "After you got on the bunny diet and she left, we met. She told me about you guys. Kathrine had never told me she'd turned you. That's why I hadn't come to visit before. Dad told me you died, which you did, but I digress. So, Lexi had told me how fragile you were Stefan. I knew that one feed and you'd be back to being a ripper. I was so angry, I couldn't do it. I left, and when I had calmed down, I came back to find Stefan, to help him. But you'd already left. I tracked you for years, I found you in 1920. At Gloria's."

* * *

_Flashback 1920, Chicago. _

_ I walked into Gloria's, the day had been hard, and I really needed a drink. I had on my favorite black beaded dress, with a feather in my hair. My black hair was permed and all in all, I looked hot. I walked in and sat down at the bar. I got my drink and I heard it. Stefan. _

_ "Have another sip Liam." Stefan was saying. I could smell the blood, I turned to see a man, shacking drinking something. Well shit! I got up went over to the table. I took his glass from his hands, bent over and dilated my eyes as I compelled him._

_ "Go home, Liam." He got up and ran. _

_ "Who the hell are you?" the blond man asked. I stood up straight and saw Stefan's face change from anger to realization. _

_ "Maddy?" He said, completely shocked. _

_ "Well, that wasn't very nice know was it Stefan? You were the one to tell me always to be nice to everyone." I said, placing my hands on my hips._

_ "Stefan, darling. Who is this?" the girl asked placing a hand on his shoulder, obviously jealous. When Stefan didn't answer, I turned to the woman._

_ "I'm Madelyn Salvatore. Stefan's sister." The jealousy was gone from the woman's face. "Stefan can I talk to you. Outside?" _

* * *

"Wait! I was with you in the 20's!" Stefan said.

"So, I'm guessing Klaus didn't compel you to remember me. After they left, so did you. Lexi found you not long afterward, if my memory serves me right. I was angry. Klaus tried to compel me to forget them, but because I'm a Nigrum witch, even in death, I can't be compelled."

"Why didn't you ever come back?" Damon asked, almost in a whisper.

"Well, for a long time I was really mad at you, for what you did to Stef. Then I met someone and they showed me you were just trying to help. I tried tracking you Damon, but you were really hard to find. Last time I saw Kathrine she told me you were back here. Now here I am." I said going and sitting next to him. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes now. "I am so sorry." I said, letting the tears fall. Damon looked at me and I saw he was on the verge of tears. He gave me a huge hug.

"I missed you." he whispered to me.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Later that night I decided I probably should go and talk with the Originals. I got in my car and drove to their house. I found them in the living room.

"Hey." I said from the door way. Rebekah turned around and I ran over and gave her a hug. "I missed you Bekah!" I said, feeling teary again.

"I missed you too!" She was crying. When we finally let each other go. I went over and gave Klaus a short hug.

"I may still be pissed as hell at you, but I still missed you." I whispered to him.

"I missed you too." He said returning the hug.

"I'm guessing you have some questions." I said sitting down. Klaus handed me a drink, and sat down. "Shoot."

"How was it that you could over power both me and Rebekah?" Klaus asked.

"Well, after you left me broken and upset in Chicago, I met someone who started training me on how to kick vampire ass. Well, technically hybrid ass." I said sipping my drink.

"Who trained you?" Rebekah asked.

"A friend." I said with a smile.

"Who's car is that out there?" someone said coming into the room. I could recognize that voice anywhere. I spun around in my seat, which had its back to the door, and saw him.

"Elijah!" I screamed. I flung myself off the back of the couch and onto him. He spun me around in a hug. "Oh my god I missed you!" I screamed, now I really was crying.

"Wait, you know Elijah?" Klaus asked standing up, he did not hide jealousy well.

"Well, who do you think trained me?" I asked putting an arm on Elijah's shoulder. The rest of the night passed nicely. We talked well into the night, and I slept in one of the spare rooms.

* * *

_ I was running through the woods, but I was running at human speed. I was scared, tired, and really sore. It seemed as though every bone in my body was on fire. I had to keep moving though. I couldn't let him find me. I was so tired and I could feel my spell lifting, he'd be able to move; track me. I kept moving though. That's when I heard the snap to my left, I sent a branch lying on the ground at the sound. I heard a grunt and a crash, I'd hit home. Then someone was behind me, and before I knew what was happening, my mouth was full of herbs and everything went black. _

* * *

When I woke up I shot up right. I had been human in my dream, I had had my full powers. It was a vision dream. I tried to shake it off, as I went and got into the shower in the on suit bathroom. I wrapped myself in a towel and went into Rebekah's room and put on sweats and a tank, I pulled my wavy hair into a messy nun-bun and headed downstairs. I found the Original family in the kitchen. Elijah and Klaus were cooking and Rebekah was sitting on a stool by the island drinking coffee.

"I need some of that." I said, still not quite myself after my vision dream.

"Well good morning to you too." Rebekah said handing me her coffee and getting her own. "How did you sleep?"

"Not sure, ask me in an hour." I said sipping the coffee.

"Someone's here that you should probably meet." Klaus said chopping veggies for the omelets that Elijah was making at the stove.

"Yea, he should be up in a min-" Rebekah started but was interrupted when someone came up the stairs.

"Do we have NO B+?" At the sound of that voice I was taken back to December 30, 1918.

* * *

_Flashback 1918, New York._

_ We were outside watching the fire works, the war was over and it was the beginning of a new year, I had just stopped crying. A witch, Lora, had told me today that a witch on the Other-side had told her to give me a message. _

_ "He is coming, the one that he runs from. Simon has found you and has turned him over. You must let him go. You will see him again, but it is part of your destiny that he be taken now." Lora had said. I turned to the man beside me. He was ready. He believed the witch as much as I did, and we both knew that we would see each other again. _

_ "Just promise me one thing." the man said._

_ "Anything." I replied turning to my best friend._

_ "The next time you see me, whether it be in a decade or a couple centuries, you'll kiss me, before even saying 'hello.'" He said._

_ "I promise. Goodbye Kol." I said with a smile. _

* * *

I spun around in my seat. The look on Kol's face was shock then he was smirking. Obviously it wasn't just me that remembered that night. I got up and ran over to him, I jumped up, locked my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, and kissed him like the world depended on it. When we broke apart, I spoke first.

"Hello." I said, breathing heavily. Kol bumped me so he was holding me to the side so he could look at the rest of his family.

"The least you could have done is told me who it was." He said. Everyone was staring wide eyed, and mouths open. I started laughing and so did Kol.

"I think they are in shock." I whispered in his ear, well aware that the rest of the family could hear. "So... I got to go get changed and go home for a bit, let you guys work this out like family. I'm gonna borrow some clothes Bekah." I face Kol again who was still smiling like an idiot.

"It's nice to see you again Koala." I said kissing his cheek. "And Klaus," I said turning to the hybrid, "please don't put him back in his coffin, it was a deal we made a long time ago." Kol put me down and I ran upstairs, got changed, and left. As I got into my car I heard something inside the house break, _I wonder who threw who? _ I thought to myself as I drove home, I was still laughing as I pulled up in front of the boarding house.


	2. Chapter 2

**_So here is the next chapter! I do not own Vampire Diaries. Let me know what you think!_**

* * *

As soon as Madelyn had left the house, Klaus sped over to Kol and threw him down the hall into a glass door, shattering it.

"Feeling better?" Kol teased as he got up, dusting glass off his pajamas.

"Nope." Klaus said, tackling Kol threw a window and out into the garden. The spent the next ten minutes both of them trying to get the upper hand. It ended up with Klaus biting Kol.

"Did I really deserve that?" Kol asked getting up. "Those hallucinations are going to be a bitch." Klaus just gave him a look. As they walked back inside, Kol ahead of the rest of them who had come out to watch, he raised his arms about his hand and stated, "Isn't it great to be home."

* * *

When Madelyn walked back into the boarding house, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie Bennett were sitting on the couches in the living room talking.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Madelyn asked walking in. Stefan looked over at her obvious relief all over his face.

"Where were you last night, you didn't come home?" He asked getting up and giving her a hug.

"I spent the night there. We talked really late, and drank a lot. Didn't feel like coming home." she said.

"Madelyn, this is Bon-" Stefan started, being interrupted by Maddy.

"Bonnie Bennett. Abby's daughter. Man you're big!" She said walking over to her. "I knew you mom... after she left." she held out her hand for Bonnie to shake. "I'm the other Salvatore." Bonnie stood up and shook her hand, but when they touched they were both hit by different things. Bonnie saw Madelyn when she was still human just after she had triggered the curse. She snapped her hand away and stumbled back when she saw her black eyes.

Madelyn was hit by a vision. She was lying on her bed in the boarding house. Both her brothers were in the room, and Bonnie was standing on the side of the bed, chanting something. Madelyn could hear something, a heart beat. Well, she could hear two. One coming from Bonnie, and the other coming from her.

"Who the hell are you!" Bonnie yelled at Madelyn still backing away from her.

"What did you see, Bonnie?" Madelyn asked cautious, not wanting to scare the young witch even more.

"Your eyes-they were- they were-" she couldn't even finish what she was saying.

"Black?" Madelyn asked. Bonnie just shook her head yes. "Well, I guess I have a lot to explain. But first...I have to go check something." When she had seen her vision, she had also seen her grimoire open beside Bonnie. She had to figure out what that was about first. She headed upstairs to where she knew her grimoires were, she opened the first one to a random page and found it immediately. It was a cure for the Nigrum Vampire.

She ran downstairs and found Damon had joined the party, much to Bonnie's despair, but she was too curious about what she had seen when she touched Madelyn. Madelyn came flying into the room and shoved the book in her eldest brothers hands, and proceed to pour herself a large drink.

"What is this Maddy? I don't read witch." Damon said passing it to Stefan. Bonnie crept up behind Stefan and looked at the page Madelyn had pointed too, immediately understanding it.

"Wow." she said under her breathe causing both brothers to turn to her.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"It's a cure." Bonnie said, shocked. Then her face saddened a little. "But it's only for a Nigrum Vampire. Whatever that is." Both Stefan and Damon spun around to look at Madelyn, who had just drowned her second drink.

"Yea, and it's going to happen. Soon." she continued seeing both of her brother's faces. "Bonnie wasn't the only one that saw something when we shock hands. I saw Bonnie turning me into a human, and guess what I was wearing?" she said gesturing to the outfit she had on. She flopped down on the couch. "I wish I could talk to Shelia."

"Grams?" Bonnie asked, sitting across from her. "You knew my Grams?"

"Yea, I've known Shelia since she was probably about 19. She took an interest to me when I told her my secret." Madelyn said turning to Bonnie who had her eyebrows up questioningly. "You've had the pleasure of reading Emily's grimiore right?" A look of confusion spread to understanding on Bonnie's face, and then a little of horror.

"You're the Salvatore Witch!" Bonnie said. "Emily sacrificed herself for you."

"That she did. The vampire hunters found out a witch was in town, and when someone started to point the finger to me, she revealed herself." Maddy said. "Because of that, I've made it part of my life to check up and protect the Bennett family." Bonnie still looked really scared.

"So, you saw me turning you back into a human? I don't know..."

"Bonnie. I've learned that when I don't follow what the witches show me... people die." she said glancing at her brothers.

"Fine. I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt. When do you want to do this?" Bonnie asked.

"Give me an hour and a half." Maddy stood up and practically ran out of the house. She got into her car and drove the Mikaelson mansion. She went straight in. Elijah and Rebekah were in the living room. They both looked up when she came in.

"Ok. Lets make this quick, wait where's Klaus." Madelyn said walking into the room.

"Right here love." Klaus said walking up behind her. "Whats up?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but, I am turning back into a human." she said closing her eyes. When no one said anything she opened one to find them all staring at her.

"Never thought you could surprise me like this again, but here we go." Kol said walking into the room, having heard what she said.

"Ok, quick summery. Kol this is recap. I am a Nigrum witch." Both Klaus and Elijah's heads shot up at this. "Yea, so even though I'm dead the witches on the Otherside still connect with me. Today they told me that I am going to become human again. And soon."

"It took them long enough!" Kol said walking over and pouring himself a drink. "Rachel, you remember Rachel Daniels, well she had a vision about the Nigrum Vampire becoming a human again."

"And you never told me!" Madelyn said, shocked. Kol had always told her everything.

"Sorry. I thought it was a joke. Didn't think any of those Otherside witches cared about you until Lora came and told us about Simon sending Klaus after us. Then I started to believe it but I was kinda put into a coffin right after." Just then he doubled over throwing up.

"Kol!" she said rushing over. None of his siblings did anything, they already knew. That's when she saw the bite marks on his neck. "Really? You bite him?"

"You're Nigrum?" Elijah said from his spot, he looked sad.

"Yea. Triggered the curse when I was 17. But anyways, I wanted to let you all know, because you are all my closest friends." Madelyn got up and gave them all a hug, lingering without realizing it, when she hugged Klaus. "I will call you guys in like an hour, tell you how it went. Bye!"

* * *

Again, as soon as Madelyn was gone, Klaus flung Kol across the room.

"For real?" Kol yelled as he hit the floor. "I mean, I get you throwing me for kissing the girl you like, and I guess you had a little reason to bite me. But what did I do this time?!"

"You knew more about her than I did!" Klaus yelled. "And you knew I was coming for you? How do you know about Simon? If she is Nigrum, why hasn't Kyle found her yet? Isn't that his job?"

"Yea Kol. You have some serious question-answering to do." Elijah said. "Start with Kyle and the Hunters. If she's been around for over a 150 years you'd think they'd have found her by know. Why haven't they?"

"Oh. Kyle found her. It's how we met."

* * *

(Madelyn's POV)

As I walked straight inside and found Bonnie waiting up in my room, with Stefan and Damon. She got me to lie down on my bed, and relax. She had both Stefan and Damon stand on either side of me. Then she started to chant.

"Clamate hoc in corde pulsum,  
"Date ei de fructu illius, et sanguinem,  
"Reditus in venas,  
"Cum suis vivat valeatque iterum."

I could feel the change as she chanted. It was like everything was starting up agian, but the thing i felt most of all was my magic. Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to the sun on my face, and for the first time in since 1866 I felt warm. I sighed and sat up.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Damon said from the chair next to the bed.

"Hey." I said groggily.

"How do you feel?" He asked leaning forward. "You passed out as soon as Bonnie finished the ritual. We couldn't get you to wake up agian."

"I feel great!" I said bouncing a little on the bed. "Although, I feel fragile for the first time in like 140 years." Damon just laughed at me.

"Well, Stefan is making you breakfast downstairs, he has been so excited." We got up and went down into the kitchen. Stefan had made me eggs and bacon and toast. It was amazing. When I finished eating I went and called the Original family.

"Maddy? Is that you?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, yea of course it's me! Who else comes up as Madelyn Salvatore on your phone?" I asked laughing a little.

"Yea, I guess you're right. How do you feel?"

"I feel good!" I said flopping down on the couch. "I haven't tried out any of my powers yet, so I don't know about that, but all in all I feel great!"

"That's awesome, oh wait. Klaus want's to talk to you, here he is." She handed the phone over to Klaus. "Madelyn! I was starting to get worried!"

"Sorry! Damon said I passed out after the ritual ended but I'm fine now." I said. "Is Rebekah dragging you to this dance thing tonight at the school?" I asked, "Because Stefan and Damon have dragged me into it."

"She's trying, not very successfully. But if you're going I might reconsider."

"Really! I was going to wear my old black dress, remember the one I was wearing the night I first met you. It'll be fun! Just like the good ol' days!"

"Well, fine." he sighed. "For Madelyn." he said to Rebekah. "I'll see you later Maddy." With that he hung up, and so began one of the worst nights of my life.

_**So! More Kol backstory to come and the 20's Decade Dance. Please Review!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I don't own VD**

* * *

I had just finished putting my hair up and doing my makeup when the doorbell rang. Stefan called up telling me that Klaus was here. I put my dress on, the feather in my hair, and my shoes, I looked almost exactly like I did the night I met Klaus. I came down the stairs and everyone was there waiting, except Bekah. Klaus said she had some last minute finishing touches to do and that she would meet them there. We got to the party a little later than everyone else, Klaus and I went to the Grill and got a drink before heading to the dance.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Klaus said as we walked up to the gym.

"The things we do for family." I countered. Klaus took my hand in his. A small gesture that up until now, I probably would have kicked his ass for. Over the past few days, I had realized that the feelings I had for him in the 20s were not all gone. We got into the room, and could immediately see Rebekah's handiwork, not much, just little things that only people who lived in the 20's would be able to add.

"Would you like to dance?" Klaus asked. I accepted and we walked out into the dance floor, we danced till I felt like my feet might just fall off. "I'm going to go call Rebekah." Klaus said leaving the room, we had both noticed that girl of the hour was missing the dance she had put so much effort into. Five minutes later, he came back in with Stefan.

"What's wrong?" I asked, following them into the cafeteria, where Bonnie was trying to do a spell.

"My mother, she's cast a spell that is holding us in here." Klaus informed me.

"She also took Elena." Stefan added. Just then Matt came into the room.

"People are just leaving the dance-going right past the boundary."

"Well if Matt and I can get out, we can stop Ester ourselves." Jeremy said, stepping up to help his sister.

"That would be a suicide mission Jeremy." Stefan pointed out.

"What if a witch went?" I asked.

"I can't, I need to find a way through the spell." Bonnie said, stopping the spell.

"No, I meant another witch." I said. Everyone stopped to look at me. I put my hands out and the fire from the candles Bonnie had lighten shot up in the air, then calmly went back to flickering when I put my hands down again.

"No chance in hell." Damon said standing up, now who was playing the help your sister role. "She'll kill you. We'll send the humans."

"I can't let you do that Damon. If I can distract Ester long enough for Bonnie to get around the boundary spell you can come and play night in shining armor, but I don't want innocent people getting hurt." I said firmly.

"I can't let you do that." Klaus said. "I can't risk my mother killing you, I just got you back."

"Well, I've already made up my mind, Bonnie keep working." I put my hand up, putting a spell on the room to hold them till I was off the school property. "I'm sorry." I left the room, all three vampires following only to hit my barrier. As I waked away I could hear my brothers and Klaus calling me to let them out. I hadn't realized that Matt and Jeremy had left during our discussion. They were already at the grave yard when I showed up. They were about to shoot eachother in front of the Salvatore crypt.

"Ester! Stop." I said walking up to her. "You don't have to kill them as well." She looked down at me.

"I am sorry for what I have to do to you and your family." she said. I could tell she genuinely meant it.

"Well, I won't let that happen." I said.

"You're a vampire! I could stop you with the flick of my wrist."

"Then it's probably a good thing I'm a witch again." I said, I put my hand up as if to push her and sent her up against a tree, tying invisible ropes around her so she couldn't move. "Now, you are going to drop this silly 'kill the vampire' scheme of yours."

"I can't." she answered. "Alaric will wake, he will feed and the whole of the vampire species will die." I still wasn't use to my magic so when she said this I got angry. I stomped my foot on the ground in frustration and ended up using magic to snap her neck. She fell the ground.

"No!" I screamed, running over to her body, checking for a pulse. "No, you can't be dead. I didn't mean to kill her. I didn't mean it!" I kept repeating. I stood up and started pacing. Ester's spell would be down now and Klaus and my brothers on their way. Elena was just coming out of the building when it happened, only this time worse. I fell to the ground screaming. The pain was unbearable. Elena came running over to me.

"Madelyn, what's wrong?" she asked, she looked over and saw Ester's body sprawled out on the ground.

"It hurts, it hurts." I kept repeating. Just then I heard someone coming towards us.

"Damon! Stefan!" Elena was calling, "Hurry! It's Madelyn!" I looked up, tears streaking my face, as my brothers came into the clearing. Elena placed her hand on my back, and I screamed it hurt so much.

"Don't touch her!" Damon snapped, coming over next to me. "Maddy, what happened?" He hadn't noticed Ester yet. I looked up and over at her. "Oh Maddy. You killed her?"

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident." I cried. All of a sudden the pain intensified, I let out another scream. "Make it stop Damon. Please, make it stop!" I whimpered.

"We have to get her home." Stefan said coming over.

"The boarding house is to far away." Klaus said coming over. "My place is much, much closer." I was barely conscious of the conversation going on around me.

"Fine, you carry her. Being the Hybrid, you can get her there faster." Damon said, "Maddy, Madelyn. Look at me. Klaus is going to pick you up." I just shook my head no, remembering how much it hurt when Kathrine did. "Yes, it's going to hurt, but you we need to get you someplace other than here." Klaus came over and gently picked me up, sending sheering pain all through my body. I bit my lip to stop from screaming yet again, I bite it so hard I drew blood. Next thing I knew we were in the mansion, and in the room I had first slept in. Klaus put me on the bed, and I screamed. The door flew open and Elijah was standing in the doorway. I was curled up in a ball, clutching my stomach.

"What happened?" he asked coming and standing next to me on the bed, I was whimpering again, crying even harder. The pain just kept getting worse and worse.

"She accidentally killed Mother." Klaus said. Elijah just looked at Klaus in disbelief then it hit him what that meant.

"She killed a witch." He breathed.

"Yea and now she has triggered the curse." Klaus said.

"Where are my brothers? I need Damon!" I cried.

"I'm right here." Damon said coming into the room. "We dealt with Ester." Both the Mikaelson boys looked at him now, "She is in her old coffin." Damon came and sat next to me on the bed. I rolled onto my back, and opened my eyes. I could tell by the sadness on Damon's face the were black. I rolled over, quickly, onto my stomach so that the others couldn't see. The pain was receding now, but what came next was the worst part.

"Damon." I said into the pillows.

"Yea?" he asked.

"It's about to-" Just then the pain stopped completely but all three men where shot back against the walls. When the pain stopped a blast of dark magic is released.

"Madelyn!" Damon said getting up, he knew from last time what came next. But I was gone. I ran down the stairs and out of the house, I sprinted to the boarding house. It was the only place I could think of. When I got there, it wasn't empty like I expected, Stefan, Elena, and Jeremy were all there. I ran in and was so overwhelmed with the need to kill. The dark magic turned me evil. I saw the ring, the Gilbert ring, on Jeremy's finger and flicked my hand, snapping his neck.

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled, running over to her temporarily dead brother. I dropped to the ground. I hated killing, and the sudden rush of magic exhausted me.

"Elena, I'm so sorry." I said, crying again. Stefan came over an pulled me into a hug. "I should go." I whispered to him, knowing Elena would definitely not want there any longer. I got up, and made my back towards the Mikaelson Mansion. When I got there, the door was still standing open. I went upstairs and found everyone exactly where I left them.

"Why haven't you guy's gotten up?" I asked walking into the room.

"Well, love, you spelled us. We can't move." Klaus said.

"Oh!" I said. "There you go." I lifted the spell, and they all slouched. "Sorry. I kinda had like no control. Killed Jeremy Gilbert." I said to Damon. He knew that the urge to kill was to much. "He'll come back."


End file.
